The purpose of this proposal is to apply a time-shared computer to perform the necessary data processing for the operation of a clinical laboratory. This involves automatic data collection, data reduction, and development of a data base from which reports can be generated. New uses of the data base will allow a variety of procedures to be followed that will help physicians make decisions more easily, speed up their actions and reduce hospital stays. Improved efficiency in operating the laboratory will reduce costs, however, helping physicians to reduce hospital days of their patients will lead to greater savings. Development of this computer application will make available a versatile, relatively inexpensive, obtainable system to meet all needs of a clinical laboratory. Getting data to physicians rapidly, anticipating his needs, performing tests that the laboratory knows he will need and giving him data in a format easy to read or interpreted data will enable him to speed up his professional duties and reduce length of stay. A process of adaptive testing will be examined for its impact on quality and economy of care.